


The Originals

by LazuriteLuxCaelum



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuriteLuxCaelum/pseuds/LazuriteLuxCaelum
Summary: The next tale of Asriel Gilbert with his cousin Hayley Marshall, the Mikaelson family and their friends and enemies that wanted to help and kill them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I, Asriel “Ash” Gilbert have decided to leave Mystic Falls and my family and friends behind after graduation to head to New Orleans with a werewolf girl named Hayley Marshall, who came from the Appalachian mountains back to Mystic Falls with Tyler and who turns out to be my long-lost cousin (from my real father side of the family) after she received an anonymous tip from someone who knows about mine and Hayley’s real family and that she convinced me that we should go to New Orleans together if we want to know more about them and so I did._

_However, soon after the two of us arrived and stopped in the bayous of New Orleans, we were immediately ambushed, kidnapped and put to sleep by a group of witches of New Orleans before they took us into a mausoleum in a cemetery. When we woke up the next day, the witches who took us proceed to chant and run a few magic spells on me for the next few minutes until they’re done then two of the witches and sisters named Jane-Ann and Sophie Deveraux told me and Hayley to stay and wait in the mausoleum while they left to get someone to the cemetery._

_Hayley and I don’t know what’s going on and why the witches want with us because they refused to tell us why, no matter how many times we asked them. Whatever it is that they’re not telling us, I’ve a really bad feeling about it, diary. Yours, Asriel “Ash” Gilbert._


	2. Chapter 2

**Inside Lafayette cemetery in New Orleans………**

Elijah widened his eyes in disbelief and anger as he recognized one of the people that’s being firmly taken by his arms out of a crypt by 2 women and with one slightly tan-skinned, long and wavy dark brown-haired, brown-eyed pretty and tough-looking woman wearing a sleeveless white tank top with a long sleeve pale cream cardigan over it, long dark blue jeans and short black boots on her feets following behind them with an annoy look on her face after Sophie Deveraux called them to come out and bring someone out with them, which turns out to be Asriel Gilbert, who also widened his eyes in disbelief at seeing Elijah before they stopped in front of him and Sophie.

“Let go of my arms already! And what’re you doing here, Elijah?” snapped Asriel as he yank his arms out of the 2 women grips before he asked Elijah a question.

“You know this guy, Ash? Who is he?” asked the woman as she glance back and forth in confusion at Asriel and Elijah.

“Yeah, I do, Hayley. He’s Elijah Mikaelson, the second son of Mikael and Esther Mikaelson, younger brother of Finn and older brother of Klaus, Julianna, Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson.” replied Asriel dryly at Hayley.

“Oh, so this is Elijah Mikaelson of the Original family, huh? Nice to meet you, I’m Hayley Marshall, Ash’s cousin.” said the woman named Hayley Marshall as she introduced herself politely to Elijah (who nodded in silence at her).

“Give us a moment alone.” said Elijah as he glance at Sophie, who nodded before she and the two women watched as Elijah grab hold of Asriel’s right arm, turned and bring him back into the same crypt that the two women had just brought him out and Hayley follow them back into it as well.

“How are you feeling now, Ash?” said Elijah concernly to Asriel.

“I feel fine but pissed off at being drag out of a crypt by those two women. Why do you ask?” said Asriel in confusion at Elijah.

“What about before, Ash? No feelings of dizzy, tired or nauseous?” said Elijah.

“……… Well, now that you mention it. I do feel quite dizzy and tired for the past few days, Elijah.” said Asriel as he ponder about it.

“Yeah, it’s true. So what about it?” said Hayley as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Listen to me, Ash. Do you or do you not trust me?” said Elijah.

“I don’t know. That depends on you.” said Asriel coolly to Elijah.

“Look, I may have done bad things to you, your family and friends that make you angry and refusing to trust me back in Mystic Falls but right now I need you and also your cousin here, Hayley to trust me because there’s something serious that I need to tell you two about, which will make you two find it hard to understand and believe it at first but I assured you two that it’s the blunt truth.” said Elijah firmly to Asriel.

“……… Fine. Let’s hear it, whatever serious news that you wanted to tell me and Hayley about that will make us find it hard to understand and believe, Elijah.” sighed Asriel as he and Hayley exchange glances then nodded to Elijah.

“Thank you and I hope that you won’t be too shock about it, Ash. You’re pregnant.” said Elijah.

“Say what!?” gasped Hayley.

“I beg your pardon!? I’m what!?” said Asriel as he feel like someone had sucker punch him on his face then his stomach.

“You’re pregnant and expecting twins, Ash. It’s true.” said Elijah again to Asriel with a sad look on his face.

“ _No way! I can’t be pregnant! It can’t be true, it just can’t be! He’s lying! He’s………_ ” thought Asriel as he shake his head in shock and denial before he fell silent as he suddenly remember back the time when he’s in heat and slept with Klaus in his home back in Mystic Falls, which make him clench his hands into fists on his lap while he look down at his feet with a pale and dread look on his face. “ _Oh my god. He’s not lying at all. What have I done!?_ ” added Asriel in worry and fear in his mind.

“No, you must be wrong because the person that Ash told me that he slept with is a vampire. Vampires are dead already so there’s no way that they can procreate and have kids with others.” said Hayley as she shake her head.

“That may be true for all vampires but not my brother and sister, Klaus and Julianna. Asriel already knows of our entire family history because Klaus told him but you haven’t yet, Hayley. Thus, I’m going to show you instead of telling you.” said Elijah as he glance at Hayley before he closed his eyes and raised his hand toward Hayley (who step back and watch his hand suspiciously).

“What’re you doing?” said Hayley.

“I said that I’m going to show you, isn’t it?” said Elijah.

“………It’s alright, Hayley. He won’t hurt you and it’s time you know about their family history.” said Asriel reassuringly to Hayley without looking at her.

“Alright then. If you say so, Ash.” said Hayley as she watch and let Elijah touch her forehead before she closed her eyes when he started showing her the various memories of his family history, when they used to be humans, when they lose and fell into sorrow and grief over the death of their youngest brother, Henrik Mikaelson, when their father Mikael forced their mother Esther to used and cast her black magic on the rest of their childrens to protect them and make them stronger by turning them into the first vampires, when both Klaus and Julianna trigger their inner wolf side and turned into wolves for the first time after they kill and feed off the blood of two humans, when Klaus told Julianna to run and leave him behind when their father pursuit them both and when Mikael ordered Elijah to tied him up before ordering Esther to used her black magic to suppress and put his inner wolf side to sleep.

"He wasn't just a vampire like us." said Elijah as he’s done showing Hayley the various memories of his family history before he remove his hand from her forehead.

"He was also a werewolf. Same goes for his sister, Julianna." said Hayley as she opened her eyes and glance at Elijah.

"Yes, they both are." said Elijah as he nodded to Hayley. "See, that’s how the werewolf curse works. Once a werewolf takes a life, that triggers the curse. And when Niklaus and Julianna kill and drank those two humans to death………" Elijah started saying.

"Their curse is triggered." finished Hayley.

“Except for me. The way in how my curse is triggered is different from the other wolves. Mine is triggered when my sister, Elena died on the night Klaus do the ritual to awaken his inner wolf side.” said Asriel.

“Yeah, that’s true. Only yours is different from the rest of us.” said Hayley slightly sadly to Asriel.

"Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf." said Elijah.

"I thought as much from the memories that you just show me.” said Hayley.

"Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self." said Elijah.

"He did, huh? No offence, but your dad was and sounds like a major dick." said Hayley.

“He is. Not to mention cold, angry, ruthless and murderous.” said Asriel.

"I cannot excuse either Niklaus and Julianna’s behaviour. But you must understand, when our father hunted them-hunted us-for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. Do you remember that, Asriel?” said Elijah as he glance at Asriel.

“Yeah, I remember. I was there, Elijah.” said Asriel as he nodded to Elijah.

"I wonder if this would finally make him feel happy and at peace. If perhaps the unborn twins inside you might be a way for my brother to find happiness and peace. A way to save him from himself. Any maybe Julianna too, in a way." said Elijah with a hopeful look on his face.

“You really think the unborn twins inside me is a way for them to find happiness and peace, Elijah? What if it’s not to be?” said Asriel concernly to Elijah.

“I’m sure it will, Ash.” said Elijah as he nodded to Asriel.

“You heard him, Ash. So don’t you worry about it.” said Hayley reassuringly to Asriel.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help, Elijah." said Sophie as she stepped into the crypt.

"And what precisely, is the help that you want from me and what does it have to do with this young man here?" asked Elijah as he turned to glance at Sophie before gesturing his head at Asriel.

"We want to run Marcel and his group of savage vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming." replied Sophie.

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do. My sister Julianna like it even less than him." said Elijah coolly to Sophie.

"That's why I brought you here to show you the leverage we have in our hands. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome two hybrid babies to the neighbourhood? Convince Klaus and also Julianna to help us, and no one has to know about the two newest members of the Original family." said Sophie.

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail from you." said Elijah as he smirk coldly at Sophie.

"Like I said, I'm desperate." said Sophie coolly to Elijah.

"Well, then, looks like I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" said Elijah.


	3. Chapter 3

**On the balcony of a hotel in the city of New Orleans………**

“So how are we going to find and know about what the witches conspired against us for now, Nik? If only Marcel didn’t kill Jane-Ann then maybe we could have asked her about it.” said Julianna (a fair-skinned, long dark brown-haired, pale blue-eyed woman wearing a sleeveless short black dress, knee length black pants and black heels on her feets) as she glance at her brother.

“Yeah, we could but what’s done is done already, Julia. We’ll just have to find another way or another witch to spill the beans to us without letting Marcel and his vampires know about it.” said Klaus (a fair-skinned, short blonde-haired, pale blue-eyed man wearing a long sleeve black shirt, long black pants and black shoes on his feets) as he glance at his sister.

“I suppose that’s the only way left for us. And I wonder how’s Asriel, your mate is doing now, Nik?” said Julianna.

“Probably doing fine, Julia. Once we’re done in finding out on what the witches have conspired against us then I’ll go and see him.” said Klaus.

The next second, the two of them felt a brief blowing of a wind and heard the sound of a familiar footsteps from behind them and they know who is it without looking.

“Evening, Elijah.” greeted Klaus.

“Hello, Elijah.” greeted Julianna.

“Niklaus, Julianna.” greeted Elijah back to them both.

“What an entirely unwelcome surprise.” said Klaus sarcastically to Elijah.

“And what an entirely unsurprising welcome.” said Elijah sarcastically back to Klaus.

“What’re you doing here, Elijah?” asked Julianna.

“Simple, Julianna. I need you and Klaus to come with me.” replied Elijah.

“Neither I nor Julia is going anywhere until we find out who is it that’s conspiring against us.” said Klaus.

“About that, I believe I may have found it for you two.” said Elijah.

“What? You did?” said Julianna as she and Klaus glance at Elijah with disbelief looks on their faces.

“Really? Do tell.” said Klaus.

“I will, but right now I need you two to come with me. It’s important.” said Elijah.

“……… Very well then.” said Julianna as she nodded to Elijah before both she and Klaus left the balcony with Elijah.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in the crypt in Lafayette cemetery………**

Soon after Elijah bring both Klaus and Julianna into the cemetery and entered the crypt where Asriel, Hayley and Sophie and her group of fellow witches are, both Klaus and Julianna stopped and widened their eyes in surprise, disbelief then anger at seeing Asriel in New Orleans with his cousin Hayley and with Sophie and her group of fellow witches.

"Hello, Klaus and Julianna.” greeted Asriel coolly to them both.

“Asriel? What and why are you here?” said Julianna.

“What is this?” demanded Klaus as he turned to glared at Elijah while gesturing with his left hand at Asriel.

"I’ve brought them here and they’re all yours now, Sophie. Proceed." said Elijah as he glance at Sophie (who gave a small smile at him) while ignoring and didn’t answer Klaus’s question.

"You know you and your sister are famous in this town?" Sophie started talking to Klaus (who glance at Sophie) as she take a few steps forward. "Witches tell bedtime stories to their kids about the two powerful vampires Klaus and Julianna. We knew Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat until you made him what he is, and how he's out of control. He does what he wants, kills whom he wants. I'm gonna stop him and you and your sister are gonna help me.” added Sophie firmly to them.

“Help you with your Marcel problem? How stupid and delusional of you to think that my brother and I’ll help you.” scoffed Julianna.

"She’s right. That's why you brought us here?" said Klaus as he glance at Elijah again.

"Hear her out, both of you, please." said Elijah firmly to them.

"We don't need to hear her out, Elijah. I can assure you there's nothing on this earth that matters enough for me and Julianna to waste even thirty more seconds of our time. Elijah, what madness is this?" scoffed Klaus.

“Wow, what a rude asshole he is and this is the same guy that you slept with a few days ago in Mystic Falls, Ash?” said Hayley as she glance in pity at Asriel.

“Unfortunately, Hayley.” sighed Asriel without looking at Hayley.

"You and your sister need to listen to us and listen well. Marcel may be able to prevent us from practising real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift of sensing and knowing when someone is pregnant." said Sophie as she glance at Asriel.

“Are you bloody serious? I thought and knew that you were stupid and delusional but I had no idea that you’re crazy as well.” laughed Julianna as she shake her head at Sophie.

“Again she’s right because this is the most absurd news that we’ve ever heard from her! There’s no way that he’s pregnant!” laughed Klaus as he nodded in agreement at Julianna.

"Look, I know that you two think that it’s impossible because I thought the same thing too at first. But I’m afraid it’s the truth, the young man is indeed carrying your childrens.” said Elijah.

“But that’s just preposterous and impossible, Elijah! Though it’s true that my brother and Asriel may have slept together a few days ago but that’s it! Furthermore, vampires cannot procreate!” protested Julianna.

"Yes, vampires can’t but werewolves can. Magic made you and your sister vampires but you two were born as werewolves first. You two are the Original Hybrids, the first two of your kind and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes." said Sophie.

Both Klaus and Julianna fell silent then glared at Asriel with anger, hurt and betrayal looks in their eyes before Klaus stormed toward Asriel, roughly grab hold of both of his arms and pull him up to his feet.

“Hey, let go of him!” snarled Hayley as she stood up and as she’s about to push Klaus away from Asriel, Julianna rushed forward, grab and pinned Hayley against a wall.

“Why don’t you stay here and be quiet, cousin of Asriel?” said Julianna coldly to Hayley (who struggle to break free from Julianna’s grip to no avail).

"You've been with someone else, admit it!" snapped Klaus angrily at Asriel (who glared at him before he pull his arms out of Klaus’s grips and step back from him).

“If only that were the case, Klaus! But it’s not because these witches lured then kidnap me and my cousin under false pretenses to New Orleans to confirm it with their magic spells and it’s all true, no matter how much I don’t want to believe and deny it!” snapped Asriel angrily back at Klaus.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this boy and his babies are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe or we can kill them. If you and your sister don't help us take down Marcel and his group of vampires, so help me, Asriel won't live long enough to see his babies." said Sophie threateningly to both Klaus and Julianna.

" _Oh, fucking great. Another death threat from Sophie to me and the unborn babies. As if I don’t have enough of them already!_ ” thought Asriel as he glared at Sophie while Klaus turned and walked away from them and stopped near the entrance of the crypt.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself." said Elijah.

"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules." said Sophie as she shake her head at Elijah.

"How dare you command me and my sister?" snarled Klaus as he turned around to walked back and glared at Sophie. "Threaten us, threaten me with what you wrongfully perceived as one of my weaknesses? You actually think that I cared about Asriel and the fake brats he had inside him that you’d used him as leverage against me!? That’s it, we won't hear any more lies from you! Come, Julianna! We’re leaving!" said Klaus before he told Julianna to leave with him, which she did after she let go of Hayley and follow behind him.

"Niklaus, Julianna! Stop and listen if you two don’t believe the words Sophie just said, please." said Elijah sternly and coldly to both Klaus and Julianna, which successfully stopped them in their tracks before they slowly turned around to glared coldly at Elijah then they did what he told them to do. They turned to glance at Asriel then glance down at his stomach, concentrate and listen clearly and they widened their eyes when they can hear the two faint heartbeats beating inside Asriel’s stomach.

“ _My god, it’s true. I can hear their heartbeats. Asriel Gilbert is truly pregnant with my brother’s childrens. However, it’s doesn’t mean a damn thing to us anymore._ ” thought Julianna as feelings of joy and hope slowly rise up from inside her and inside Klaus before the feelings fade away and both she and Klaus raised their heads to glance coldly at Elijah, Asriel, Hayley, Sophie and her group of witches.

“Kill the childrens and be done with them. It’s death sentences to them anyway. What do we care?" said Klaus coldly to them, which make Asriel look away with a sad look on his face, make Hayley pull Asriel into a consoling hug, make Elijah, Sophie and the witches widened their eyes in anger and disappointment at both Klaus and Julianna as they turned and walked out of the crypt and out of the cemetery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inside the crypt in Lafayette cemetery.........**

“Of course and how typical and heartless of him and his sister, Julianna to cast and threw me and my unborn babies to the witches to be executed just like that. So much for his grand yet empty words that he loved and cared about me, Elijah. Well, to hell with them both! Me and my unborn babies don’t need either of them and Hayley and I are leaving you and these witches right now, Elijah!” snapped Asriel in anger and determination to Elijah and as he and Hayley were about to leave, Sophie and her fellow witches stepped in front of him and Hayley, preventing them from leaving.

“I’m afraid that we can’t let you leave, Asriel Gilbert.” said Sophie threateningly to Asriel.

“Get out of our way, witch bitch. Or we won’t be sorry for what’s gonna happen to you and your witch friends soon.” snarled Hayley as she and Asriel glared at Sophie and her fellow witches.

“That’s enough now, all of you!” snapped Elijah sternly to them before he glance at Asriel. “Asriel, he doesn’t mean that because he does loved and cared about you. He’s all talk and lashing out because he’s angry and afraid. I’ll fix this somehow.” added Elijah reassuringly to Asriel.

“Oh really? And what if you can’t, Elijah? You saw how he and Julianna react, act and talk bad when they heard and saw me pregnant with his kids.” said Asriel as he crossed his arms.

“Yes, they did. But I can see it in their eyes, they were thinking and considering that they could be happy and be at peace when they hear the heartbeats inside you for a moment before they dashed those feelings to pieces with their anger and fear. I’ll try to convinced them and if they still persists in refusing you and your unborn babies then I’ll take care of you three instead. I give you my word so trust me, please.” said Elijah.

“………Fine, Elijah. And be careful when you found them both.” sighed Asriel.

“I can handle my brother and sister, don’t you worry about it, Asriel.” said Elijah reassuringly to Asriel before he glance coldly at Sophie and her fellow witches. “Don’t any of you touch him and his cousin. I’ll be back soon enough.” added Elijah warningly to them before he turned around and left to find both Klaus and Julianna.

“At least Elijah is good and different and unlike his heartless brother and sister, Klaus and Julianna, Ash.” said Hayley slightly happily to Asriel about Elijah.

“Yeah, he is, sometimes, Hayley.” said Asriel as he and Hayley sat down on a stone bench and waited for Elijah with Sophie and her fellow witches.

XXXX

**On a street not far from Lafayette cemetery………**

“Nik, I know that you’re angry at those witches for using Asriel as leverage against you just because he’s pregnant with your babies but don’t you be so callous and heartless to dismiss him and told those witches to kill the babies like that! I’m angry at them too! You waited a thousand years for someone like him to show up ever since Vidar died and now that you’ve finally got him, please don’t………” said Julianna, trying to plead and get Klaus to accept Asriel and his unborn babies.

“Silence, Julianna! I don’t want to hear anymore words about Asriel and his babies from you!” snapped Klaus angrily at Julianna (which make her fell silent as a grim look appear on her face) before they heard and felt Elijah appearing and walking behind them after he found them.

“Elijah………” said Julianna as she stopped and turned around to glance at Elijah.

“Niklaus. Stop right there and come back with me now.” said Elijah calmly and sternly to Klaus.

“No, I won’t. It’s a bloody trick, Elijah. A pathetic deception to get me and my sister to do what those witches wanted.” snapped Klaus without looking at Elijah.

“No, you’re wrong, brother. It’s neither a trick nor a deception from those witches. Those unborn babies inside Asriel are gifts. Miracles for us.” said Elijah.

“Gifts and miracles for us? Is that what those witches make you foolishly think about Asriel and the babies?” scoffed Klaus as he stopped and turned around to scowled darkly at Elijah.

“No, they didn’t. This is a chance for us. Our chance to start over, to take back everything that we’ve lost, everything that was taken from us by our cruel parents. Surely you know that I’m right, Julianna.” said Elijah as he glance hopefully at Julianna.

“Yeah, I know, Elijah. But still………” said Julianna hesitantly and unsurely to Elijah.

“Don’t you dare try to swayed Julianna to your side with your words, Elijah!” snapped Klaus.

“I’m not swaying her to my side with my words, Niklaus! I’m just telling her the truth!” snapped Elijah back at Klaus. “Niklaus, our parents came to despise us. Our family was shattered and ruined. We were shattered and ruined. And ever since then, all that we have ever wanted, all that you have ever wanted, was a family."

“Be that as it may, I still won’t let myself and Julianna be manipulated by those witches.” said Klaus as he grab hold of Julianna’s arm, turned around and stopped when Elijah speed forward and stopped in front of them.

“So they’re manipulating you and Julianna, so what? With them, Asriel and his childrens, your childrens, live.” said Elijah.

“Oh really? And what does these childrens offer me other than the inevitable death of Asriel, Elijah? Will they guarantee me power?” said Klaus.

“Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty, it's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me. Someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family and regardless of the callous and heartless way on how you dismiss and told those witches to kill Asriel’s babies back in the cemetery, you’ll rescind it because Asriel’s a part of our family now and I won’t have you keep on treating him like that.” said Elijah sternly and firmly to Klaus.

“Nik, Elijah’s right and have a point. We should………” said Julianna.

“I thought I told you to be quiet, Julianna! Don’t make me say it again!” snapped Klaus as he glared at Julianna (who fell silent and look away). “And you’re wrong if you think that I still cared about Asriel, Elijah.”

“Niklaus, don’t you direct your anger at Julianna and does the life of Asriel really mean so little to you? I’ve seen you do everything in your power to get him to loved and cared for someone like you back in Mystic Falls until you succeeded. And now that you find out that he’s pregnant with your childrens, you dismiss him like he and the childrens are nothing to you? Well, I won’t have it so please, save him and your childrens from those witches.” said Elijah firmly to Klaus, who slowly approach and put his hand on Elijah’s shoulder with a cold and blank look on his face.

“No, Elijah.” said Klaus coldly to Elijah (which caused a sorrow then anger look to appear on his face at his words) before he turned around, grab hold of Julianna (who gave him a sad look) and bring her away with him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done." said Sophie to her fellow witches while ignoring both Asriel and Hayley sitting on the bench and glaring in silence at them.

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" said a dark brown-skinned, short wavy black-haired, brown-eyed middle-aged woman (who’s wearing a short sleeve dark blue shirt with white polka dots on it, long pale cream pants and white shoes on her feet) in disapproval at Sophie.

"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals." said Sophie sternly to the woman named Agnes.

"What makes you think you can control those two hybrids? Even when you got lucky and managed to kidnap this boy Asriel Gilbert and his cousin, used him and his unborn twins inside him as leverage against Klaus and Julianna to get them to do what we want, they refused and even told us that they don’t give a damn about Asriel and his babies." said Agnes sternly back to Sophie (who fell silent). “Judging by their reactions to Asriel pregnant with Klaus’s kids that we saw, it’s clear that he’s not as important to Klaus as you initially think. If it’s Elijah then maybe you’ve a point but those two hybrids don’t care about others but themselves and their family only.”

“Oh god. Do you witches have to talk so bloody loud because you all are giving me headaches with your dark words about those two heartless hybrids not give a damn about me and my babies!” snapped Asriel sarcastically and irritatedly at Sophie and her fellow witches.

“Why don’t you be quiet and let us talk, Asriel Gilbert?” said Sophie as she scowled at Asriel.

“Excuse us, witch bitch? We’re quiet until you and your witches start talking loudly not far from us.” said Hayley as she and Asriel scowled back at Sophie.

“Why you………” said Sophie in anger at Hayley now.

“That’s enough now!” said Elijah’s stern voice to them from the entrance of the crypt and they all turned to glance at him. “I’ve heard all of your conversation earlier and I agreed with Agnes about Sophie unable to control my brother and sister. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn their ire, I have a question. What prevents my brother and sister from murdering you all instead of cooperating?" added Elijah curiously to Sophie.

Instead of answering Elijah’s question, Sophie walked over to a box, opened it and take out and show a long, sharp needle to Elijah before she raised her left hand and poke the needle deeply into her palm.

“Ngh!” muttered Asriel as he winced in pain by the sudden sharp pain in the palm of his left hand before he opened his hand for a look and saw a tiny droplet of blood oozing out of a small and deep hole in his palm, in the exact same place where Sophie poke the needle into her palm.

“Ash!” gasped Hayley as she hold and look down at Asriel’s palm with a worry look on her face before she glared at Sophie. “What the hell did you just do to him, you witch bitch?” snapped Hayley angrily at Sophie while Elijah glance concernly at Asriel.

"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed by Marcel? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy, it also linked me to Asriel. So anything that happens to me, happens to him too." said Sophie as she gestured with her head at Asriel while showing Elijah the small hole on her palm. "So his life rests in my hands. Klaus may not care about Asriel and his childrens, but it's very clear what Asriel and his childrens already means to you. If I have to hurt Asriel-or worse-to ensure that I have your attention, I will."

“ _Now she resorts to use me to blackmailed Elijah? How low is she going to sunk?_ ” thought Asriel in anger at Sophie.

"You would dare threaten an Original?" said Elijah as he smirk coldly at Sophie’s audacity to threaten and blackmail him by hurting Asriel.

"I have nothing to lose. You have until midnight to convinced Klaus and Julianna to change their minds to help us. If you failed again, well, say your farewell to Asriel and his babies then, Elijah.” said Sophie coldly to Elijah.

“………Fine then, Sophie.” said Elijah before he gave another concern glance at both Asriel and Hayley and he turned and left again.

XXXX

Soon after both Klaus and Julianna walked away from Elijah after his failed attempt to persuade and reason with them to accept Asriel’s unborn twins and saved him and his cousin from the witches, they arrived and walked into a building filled with Marcel and his vampires as they laughed and danced and with loud music blaring and bright lights shining around them.

“Hey, there you two are! Where have you two gone off to earlier?” said a dark brown-skinned, bald-headed, brown-eyed handsome man named Marcel Gerard wearing a short sleeve black shirt with a long sleeve black leather open jacket over it, long black jeans and black shoes on his feet happily to both Klaus and Julianna before he noticed the dark look on Klaus’s face and the sad/grim look on Julianna’s face. “Judging by the looks on both your faces, I’m guessing that whatever you two had seen or heard earlier must have angered and sadden you two somehow. Mind telling me what it is so that I can help you two with it?” asked Marcel curiously to them.

“Now that you mention it, you can help us by telling me on what this thing you have with the witches.” said Klaus.

“Oh, so we’re back to that?” said Marcel.

“Yes, we’re back to that.” said Klaus.

“Hey, look. You know I owed and grateful to you for everything but I’m afraid I’ve to draw the line on this one. This is my business and just know that I control the witches of my town. Let’s just leave it at that, alright?” chuckled Marcel.

“Your town?” scoffed Klaus.

“Damn straight.” said Marcel as he nodded to Klaus while he, Marcel and Julianna were unaware that Elijah’s watching in silence at them on the third floor of the building.

“That’s funny. Because when I left a hundred years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the painful lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down and now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city.” said Klaus sarcastically at Marcel, which caused an annoy look to appear on his face while his vampires approach and surround Klaus and Julianna with displeased looks on their faces.

“Humph. You young vampires these days have no manners at all. Surrounding your elders with those looks on your faces.” scoffed Julianna.

“Oh, we’ll show you manners soon enough, darling.” said one of the vampires arrogantly to Julianna.

“I’m flattered to hear that.” sneered Julianna.

“I like to know how you did it.” said Klaus without looking away from Marcel.

“Why? You jealous?” said Marcel mockingly to Klaus. “Hey man, I get it. 300 years ago, you and your family helped built a backwater penal colony into something. You and your family started it but then you all left. Actually, you all run from it. But not me, I stay behind and saw it through. Alright, look around.” added Marcel as he raised his left arm at his vampires around them.

“Yeah, we can see that you did a splendid job to the place and to your vampires, Marcel.” said Julianna in a feign awed tone of voice to Marcel (who smirk at her).

“Me and my vampires ruled the city now. We don’t have to live in the shadows like dirty rats anymore. The locals know their places and they look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down those troublesome witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You and your sister want to pass on through? Fine. You two want to stay a while? Great. What’s mine is yours but it is still mine. My house, my family, my rules.” said Marcel.

“And if someone breaks those rules?” asked Klaus.

“Then they suffer and died for breaking the rules.” replied Marcel. “Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that too.” said Marcel, reminding Klaus about it.

“ _That’s right, I did taught you that._ ” thought Klaus in his mind.

“And I’m not the Prince of the Quarter, friend. I’m the King! So you and your sister better show me some respects.” snapped Marcel threateningly at Klaus.

Klaus sighed, turned to exchange glances with Julianna before they look at the vampires standing around them then at Marcel before they smirk and immediately rushed, grabbed and sank their fangs deeply into the necks of two unfortunate vampires of Marcel, injecting their werewolf venom into them before they released and dropped them to the floor while Marcel glared at them and his vampires stared in worry and fear at them.

“Your friends will be dead by the weekend, which means that my sister and I’ve broke one of your rules. And yet we can’t be killed by you and your vampires. We’re immortal. Who has the power now, friend?” said Klaus smugly to Marcel (who keep on glaring at him and Julianna in silence) before he and Julianna turned around and left the building while on the second floor of the building, Elijah sighed in dismay and disapproval at what he see Klaus and Julianna said and did to Marcel and two of his vampires below him before he left the building too.


	6. Chapter 6

**On the street of New Orleans………**

Right after Elijah left the building, he take out his phone to call his other sister, Rebekah Mikaelson to tell her of that he’d seen and heard between Klaus, Julianna and Marcel today in New Orleans.

“He’s willing to give up everything and Julianna is willing to follow after him as usual.” said Elijah in dismay and worry to Rebekah.

“ _Come on, Elijah. Is it really that surprising to you?_ ” said Rebekah’s voice from the other end of the line.

“I can see it already. He’s spiralling, lashing out and pushing others except Julianna away in blind rage. You know, the last time I saw him like this, it lasted 200 years.” said Elijah.

“ _Then leave him and leave Julianna to his temper tantrum and come home, Elijah. With any luck, this misadventure of his will allow us reprieve from all of his mad insanity._ ” said Rebekah coolly to Elijah.

“They were so close, Rebekah. When he and Julianna heard the babies heartbeats inside Asriel, I can see it in their eyes. They……… They wanted it, especially Klaus. He can almost taste happiness and peace before his temper break it to pieces. Even if they regained control of their sanity, they just lose Marcel’s trust. So, I’m almost out of time to get the boy and his cousin from the witches.” sighed Elijah as he glance at his watch on his wrist and saw that it’s almost midnight.

“ _Get them? Have you lose your mind? Are we running an orphanage for the babies that he doesn’t want?_ ” said Rebekah in disbelief at Elijah.

“Say what you want about Niklaus and Julianna, sister. But on my life, I won’t let anything happen to Asriel and the babies inside him.” said Elijah before he hung up, put his phone back into his pocket and went to see and talk to Marcel.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, back in Lafayette cemetery………**

The loud and clear sound of a large bell tolling in a church rang out to the city and everyone in it, telling them that it’s midnight and caused both Asriel and Hayley to glance and exchange worry looks with each other.

"His time is up. What're you gonna do now, Sophie?" said Agnes as she glance at Sophie.

"I'm gonna do what I said was gonna do, killing him and the babies." said Sophie as she glance at Asriel.

"What, kill the boy and kill yourself? Are you serious, Sophie?" said another dark brown-skinned, shoulder-length wavy black-haired, black-eyed woman wearing a short sleeve yellow blouse, long black jeans and short black boots on her feet in shock and disbelief at Sophie.

"Yeah right. You’re not killing him and his babies! I won’t let you, witch bitch!” snarled Hayley as she stood up, move and stand in front of Asriel in a protective manner and glaring at Sophie.

“Sorry. We gave him time to persuade and change Klaus’s and Julianna’s minds and it’s already up. Which means that Klaus truly doesn’t care about the boy and his babies so he should suck it up and die peacefully.” snarled Agnes as she glared at Hayley before raising her hand to cast a headache spell on Hayley, which caused her to clutch her head and yell out in pain and agony as she fell to her knees.

“Hayley! Damn you, stop hurting my cousin!” yell Asriel worriedly to Hayley before he glared at Agnes for hurting her.

“That’s enough! Stop it now!” said Elijah’s stern voice from the entrance of the crypt, which make Agnes ceased using her spell on Hayley (who stop clutching her head and gasping and lowered her hand before she, Sophie and the witches, Asriel and Hayley glance at Elijah as he walked into the crypt while holding a body completely covered in white cloth in his arms. “You may be right that he and Julianna doesn’t care about Asriel and the babies but I do. And I bring proof of my intent to help you." added Elijah as he stopped, lowered and put the body down on the ground in front of Sophie. "The body of your fallen friend, Jane-Anne Deveraux, which I procured from Marcel himself."

"Jane-Anne." gasped Sophie in joy and relief as she crouch down to pull back the white cloth and saw that it’s indeed the body of her sister, Jane-Anne.

"May she be granted peace.” said Elijah solemnly to Sophie, briefly glance at Asriel and Hayley then glance at Agnes and the other witches. “Klaus and Julianna will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time to persuade them."

"You had your time. It's passed." said Agnes in annoyance at Elijah.

"Shut up, Agnes." snapped another witch as she scowled at Agnes (who grumbled then fell silent).

"For now, accept the deal. The boy, his cousin and his babies remain unharmed and leave this morbid place with me, or Klaus and Julianna will kill you all. And I’ll help them." said Elijah coldly to the witches before he hold out his left arm at Asriel, who stood up with Hayley before they walked past the witches toward him and left the cemetery with him.

After a few minutes of walking, Elijah brought both Asriel and Hayley to the Palace Royale hotel and they went in and Elijah booked and pay two rooms for the night for both Asriel and Hayley to stay, gave them the keys before he left the hotel to search for and persuade Klaus and Julianna again and he found them sitting on a bench on a street by themselves.

“Have I not made clear to you that I desired and demand you and anyone else to leave me and Julianna alone?” said Klaus coldly to Elijah once he and Julianna felt Elijah close to them again.

“Well, you did desire and demand to be left alone at least once a decade that your words have ceased to have any impact on me.” said Elijah coolly to Klaus.

“Then why must you keep on coming to me? To keep on harping about Asriel and the babies inside him, is that it, Elijah!? Those childrens will never be born, in fact, Asriel is probably dead already.” said Klaus as he glance and smirk at Elijah, which make Elijah speed toward, grab and slammed Klaus hard against a wall.

“Nik!” yell Julianna as she stood up and run toward Elijah with the intention to push him away from Klaus but Elijah grab and snap her neck and let her drop to the ground before she could do so.

“Julia! How dare you do this to our sister and let go of this matter!” snarled Klaus as he glared at Elijah for putting Julianna out of commission and for restraining him.

“You’ll not walk away from this and I will not let the matter go yet!” snarled Elijah back at Klaus before he threw him toward a several empty wooden boxes and watch as he crash hard against the boxes and fell to the ground before he approach, pick up and wrapped his right arm around Klaus’s neck in a stranglehold move.

“Don’t you make me say it again!” said Klaus.

“I’ll not let go! I’ll never let go!” said Elijah before he felt himself being thrown away from Klaus toward a metal fence and crash hard against it before he stood up, grab and pull one of the metal stick away from the fence. “Even if I’ve to spend eternity saving you from your stubborn, petulant and vile self. Even if I’ve to beat you as our Father used to beat you to remind you of your own humanity, to cared about anyone and anything else besides our family.” added Elijah as he swung and hit Klaus several times with the metal stick before Klaus snatch it out of his hands, swung and beat him down with it.

“You’re beyond pathetic for thinking that I cared about others outside our family, Elijah.” scoffed Klaus in bored disdain at Elijah as he dropped the metal stick to the ground with a loud clang sound.

“Who’s more pathetic………? The one who sees hope to make his family whole again or the coward, who can only see the world through his own fear?” said Elijah as he stood up from the ground.

“I haven’t cared about anyone else besides my family and Vidar, who was my best friend and my first love a thousand years ago. Why should you?” said Klaus mockingly to Elijah.

“Because I failed you. Because when I saw our father struck you over and over, I should have stop him. Because we made a promise, a vow of “Always and Forever”. Family above all. And because despite your previous words about not wanting and refusing Asriel and the babies, despite your fear and anger and paranoia, deep down you do still love and wanted them.” said Elijah firmly to Klaus, which make him started laughing at him before he hold out his hand to Elijah, who grab and let Klaus pull him up from the ground.

“You’re a sentimental fool, Elijah.” said Klaus.

“Perhaps. But I’ve lasted this long in spite of it, haven’t I? So what’s to be for you now?” said Elijah.

“………This city was our home once and in our absence, Marcel has take over and rebuilt the city in his image, taken everything we have for himself and his vampires. I want what he has, to be King of the Quarter and I need you and Julianna’s help to get it back from him.” said Klaus.

“And we will, Klaus. And what about Asriel and his babies and his cousin?” asked Elijah.

“Heh. Every Kings needs an heir or two from their Queens, after all. So you may go and tell Sophie Deveraux that we’ve a deal, brother. And his cousin may stay with him since she’s his family.” replied Klaus as he smirk at Elijah (who nodded back to him) while they waited for Julianna to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

**The next day, inside an old mansion………**

Both Asriel and Hayley turned their heads away, covered their mouths with their hands and began coughing due to the thick cloud of dust that come off right after they pull off a dusty sheet covering some kind of object until their coughing subside and they glance back at the object that they uncover and saw that it’s a dark brown, wooden baby crib.

“A baby’s crib. What a coincidence that there’s one inside this old and dusty mansion, isn’t it, Ash?” said Hayley teasingly to Asriel.

“I guess so, Hayley.” said Asriel.

“Are you two alright?” asked Elijah concernly to them as he came into the room.

“Yeah, we’re fine, Elijah. It’s just that this ancient place is so dusty because it hasn’t been touched in years.” replied Asriel reassuringly to Elijah.

“Yes, it should serve our purposes. It’s a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter and right now, you’re the most important person in this family and you need a good home, Asriel.” said Elijah. “And now I’m feeling curious and guilty because I seem to have forget to ask you on how you feel about all this.”

“You mean about me being pregnant and now having the babies of a heartless and homicidal hybrid all because I stupidly let my mind be taken over by my hormones, succumb myself to Klaus while I was in heat back in Mystic Falls? Uh huh, I’m feeling peachy about it.” said Asriel sarcastically to Elijah while Hayley snorted.

“I meant about being a “mother”.” said Elijah as he smiled softly at Asriel.

“……… I’m worry and scared about it because I don’t know a thing about being a “mother” and also because I’m a transgender person, Elijah. Elena and I were adopted, cared for and raised by the two people that we thought is our real parents, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, but turns out they aren’t because our real mother, Isobel Flemming had two affairs at the same time with Elena’s real father, Jonathan Gilbert and my real father, Daniel Labonair, gave birth to us nine months later and abandon us in the hospital and left.” said Asriel sadly to Elijah. “Our mother, Miranda did her very best to take care of me, Elena and our younger brother Jeremy for years until we lose her and our father in an accident on the bridge. Later on, Elena and I were kidnap and told the truth of our real fathers by a compelled Isobel before she died in front of us. A few days after that, Elena’s father, Jonathan died in my arms by giving his life-force to her so that she stays human instead of a vampire but it’s for nothing because she still ends up being a vampire and I found out that my real father, Daniel Labonair was murdered with Hayley’s parents in New Orleans soon after Isobel gave birth to me in Msytic Falls and that’s the reason why Hayley and I are here now because we want to find out and know more about our family. If only we had known earlier that we’ll be captured and my babies and I was used as blackmail material against Klaus and Julianna by those witches………” added Asriel in annoyance to Elijah.

“Yeah, how could they do that to us, especially to you and your babies, Ash.” said Hayley in agreement with Asriel.

“Regardless of what those witches did to you, you have my word that I’ll protect you, your cousin and your unborn babies, Asriel.” said Elijah reassuringly to both Asriel and Hayley.

“And Elijah always keeps his words because he’s always the noble brother.” said Julianna as she show up, crossed her arms and leaned against the wall outside the room, watching and smirking at them.

“Hello, Julianna. Where’s Klaus, by the way?” asked Elijah as he glance at Julianna.

“He’s still talking with Marcel and told me to come back first to see you all and so I did. And now what should we do about those coven of impudent witches who dare to used Asriel, the babies inside him and his cousin to lured us here, Elijah?” said Julianna coldly to Elijah.

“They used Asriel, his babies and his cousin to lured us back to New Orleans to help take care of Marcel and his vampires and so we shall. However, I can’t help but feel and suspect that they haven’t being completely forthcoming with us. They told us that they don’t want Marcel dead yet, which means that he must have something that they want, Julianna.” said Elijah suspiciously to Julianna.

“You may be right and I wonder what is it that Marcel have that the witches wanted?” said Julianna as she nodded in agreement with Elijah about it before she decided to bring and show both Asriel and Hayley their rooms on the second floor. Soon after she do so, Klaus came back and went to see Elijah to tell him about how his talk with Marcel goes.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside a semi-large and modest-looking attic room………**

A slightly tan-skinned, long wavy dark brown-haired, pale blue-eyed young girl wearing a short sleeve, knee-length white dress is currently sitting on a chair in front of a table with some candles on it as she hold out her right hand in front of a candle to make the flame on it go on and off before she heard the sound of footsteps coming into her room, turned to look and smiled when she saw that it’s Marcel.

“Hey, how’s it going out there?” said Marcel as he smiled back at the girl.

“So far, nothing. The witches know better than to do magic because they know that I would sensed it if they do, Marcel.” said the girl.

“That’s good.” said Marcel with a small nod of his head.

“And what about the old ones that came here? I don’t want them to hurt you.” said the girl as she glance concernly at Marcel.

“Davina, as powerful as you are, none of them will stand a chance against you. And I can handle myself against them so don’t you worry about it, alright?” said Marcel reassuringly to the girl named Davina.

“Alright, if you say so, Marcel.” said Davina as she nodded to Marcel.

XXXX

**Back in the mansion, inside another room………**

“In addition to the secret weapon that Marcel has, he has also gathered and assembled a small army of vampires. If you, me and Julianna work together, we can destroy them on the inside.” said Elijah as he glance at Klaus while pulling away more dusty sheets covering the chairs.

“And what of Rebekah? Has she stop her pouting long enough to join the fun?” asked Klaus sarcastically to Elijah about Rebekah.

“She had made her disinterest quite clear.” sighed Elijah.

“Probably from too many times of being daggered and shoved in her box, I gather. Or perhaps, she doesn’t share your unwavering belief that I could be saved?” said Klaus smugly to Elijah as he picked up and take the sheet off a lamp.

“Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all sworn the same vow.” said Elijah as he take off the sheet covering a table.

“That’s right, we all did, dear brother.” said Julianna in agreement with Elijah as she came into the room while Klaus opened a bottle of whiskey, pour it into a cup then pick it up to drink it.

“Well, I hope that she stays far away from here because in my desire to reclaim this city, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I’ve just realised one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could used and exploit against me and Julianna.” Klaus pointed out as he walk around until he’s in front of Elijah.

“Really? And what is that?” asked Elijah as he glance curiously at Klaus.

“You.” replied Klaus before he raised and plunge a dagger deeply into Elijah’s chest, which caused him to yell out in shock and pain from it while Julianna sighed and look away. “Forgive me, brother. There is no power in love. Mercy is for the weak. Family makes you weak. If I’m going to win this war, I’ve to do it with Julianna only.” added Klaus coldly to Elijah as he hold Elijah’s sleeping body close to him before he glance and exchange nods with Julianna.

“ _I hope that you’ll understand and don’t be too angry at us when you wake up, Elijah._ ” thought Julianna to herself as she watch Klaus picked up and slung Elijah’s body over his left shoulder and left the room.


End file.
